Le Lord fête Halloween
by Tsuh
Summary: Petit OS spécial Halloween - Voldemort décide de fêter Halloween avec ses mangemorts. Cela ne cache-t-il pas un projet plus... diabolique ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma toute première fiction car j'ai décidé de m'essayer à ce genre d'écriture que je considère compliqué. Toutes les fautes sont de moi même si je les ai traquées. C'est un UA (univers alternatif) très UA (pas francais)... Et donc c'est un petit OS, en retard, pour Halloween.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'idée qui vient de mon cerveau de dingue. Mais je n'apprend rien au quelques personne qui me liront (si il y a que tout le monde doit le savoir à la fin

Rating : K+ car peut choquer les amoureux du Lord noir c'est à dire Voldemort.

* * *

><p>« -MES CHERS MANGEMORTS UN PEU DE SILENCE VOYONS ! »<p>

La réunion commençait très mal. Voldemort riait ? Les mangemorts n'osaient pas se regarder de crainte que leur Lord ne l'aperçoive et leur face passer cette envie à coups de Doloris. Il ne leur demandait jamais le silence de cette façon. Où étaient passées les tortures ?

« - Aujourd'hui nous sommes le... 31 octobre. Et que se passe-t-il le 31 ? Et bien c'est Halloween ! _Je vois à vos têtes effarées qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos baguettes*._ Halloween est une fête Moldue venant d'Écosse. Et oui, Moi le Grand Lord Voldemort (_en fait pas trop quand même... - La ferme conscience... si j'en ai une). _Je disais que moi le Grand Lord Voldemort voulait fêter une célébration d'origine moldu ce qui doit vous étonner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fête consiste juste à se déguiser pour faire peur. Elle consiste aussi à donner des bonbons aux... enfants moldus. »

Si les mangemorts n'avaient pas été des Sang-pur habitués à garder leur masque en toutes situations leurs visages n'auraient exprimés que l'horreur. Leur condition de Sang-pur les empêchait aussi de comprendre l'allusion à un dessin animée moldu que tout les enfants connaissent. Si ils avaient compris il y aurait certainement eu des crises cardiaques dans la garde proche du Lord. Ils s'étaient un peu soulagés lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils devraient faire peur – c'était si simple pour eux. Mais la partie sur les enfants et les bonbons les laissait perplexe. Où était passé le Voldemort parlant de tortures, de destructions, de Sangs de Bourbes ne méritant pas de vivre ? Où ? Présentement il ressemblait à une réincarnation de... Dumbledore !

Après les avoir laissés réfléchir un peu, il reprit son discours, refrénant un sourire _(Ne les tue pas tout de suite... conseilla cette maudite conscience)_ :

« - Severus a été gentil (plusieurs mangemorts se retinrent de s'étouffer mais il les ignora) il nous a fourni toute les friandises nécessaires pour la FÊTE ! Nous avons donc des réglisses, beaucoup de réglisses... des fraises tagada, des langues... de... chat. Ensuite des nounours en gélatine, beaucoup de bonbons en gélatine, des carambars, de la guimauve, des dragibus et des bonbons au citron ! »

Certaines personnes de l'assemblée ne pouvait plus cacher leur horreur, leur chef cruel venait de parler de bonbons au citron dans une parfaite imitation de Dumbledore. Les autres peinaient vraiment pour avoir une expression indéchiffrable. Ils se demandaient si leur chef adoré, adulé resterait ainsi en leur proposant des bonbons au citron. Pourquoi pas à l'orange tant qu'ils y étaient.

« Je vois que certains préfèreraient recevoir les bonbons ! Rajouta le Lord sadiquement. Soit ! Je veux vous faire plaisir en ce soir de Halloween. Alors je vois que Nott, Malfoy, les Lestranges et Dolohov, vous en avez envie. Alors, je vais vous faire ce cadeau. Il ne faudrait pas trop vous ridiculiser n'est ce pas ? »

Il se mit alors à incanter en fourchelangue et les personnes citées rapetissèrent jusqu'à revenir à l'âge de 7 ans. Voldemort s'approcha et attrapa Lucius. Il se mit à lui faire un câlin et à lui tirer sur les joues en disant :

« Tu es vraiment trop choupinou ainsi, mon petit Luciusounet en sucre. Qui pourrait croire que tu es un méchant-méchant mangemort avec tes petites joues toutes rondes et toutes mignonnes. Fait risette à papa Voldy ! »

Il fit ainsi pour chaque mangemort qu'il avait rajeuni. C'était les quelques-uns ayant réussi à garder leur expression neutre alors que l'horreur de la situation les figeait.

Un pop caractéristique se fit entendre. L'assemblée se retourna pour découvrir Severus souriant. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Quelqu'un leur avait-il lancé un sort ? Severus ne souriait jamais autrement que sadiquement et il n'était jamais chargé de sacs contenant des Bonbons. Il y een avait des dizaines et il se mit immédiatement à les distribuer à tous sauf aux « petits » mangemorts qui subirent le même sort que de la part du Lord par Severus. Il était visible pour tous que Malfoy se retenait de faire éclater sa colère. Voldemort demanda ensuite si tous étaient prêt à offrir leurs bonbons aux adorables petits enfants moldus plein d'innocence. Il ne laissa le temps à personne de fuir car il les fit transplaner dans une rue bondée d'enfants.

Les pensées des petits mangemorts devaient ressembler à cela, à quelques mots près, lorsqu'un groupe s'extasia sur leurs déguisements (leurs robes de mangemorts avaient aussi rapetissé) et les emmena avec eux pour ramasser des bonbons !

_« - Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer. Je vais LES tuer ! Osez me faire ça, à moi un de ses favoris. Mais qu'ai je fait pour mériter CA ! Côtoyer des moldus, leur demander des bonbons comme si je leur étais redevable et que j'aimais CA ! Je vais les tuer dès que je retrouverai mon apparence. Il va me la rendre ? ..._

Les mangemorts eux, cela serait plutôt ainsi :

_« Il est devenu fou ! Il nous fait sortir habillé ainsi, sans nos baguettes qu'il a confisqué en début de réunion. Et notre réputation de sanguinaires comment va-t-elle survivre à cette distributions de friandises ? Je vais le tuer même si je n'ai aucune chance. Mon honneur de sorcier ne se relèvera jamais... » _

Voldemort et Severus quand à eux les observaient de loin avec une expression des plus sadiques. Severus ne pensait pas à eux contrairement au Lord qui surveillait le moindre de leur geste près _à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin._ Il se disait qu'il offrait la meilleur distraction à ses fidèles. Quoi de mieux que parcourir la ville pour ces petits mangemortounets. Quoi de mieux que de frapper à une porte et de demander _« Trick or treat ! » _pour recevoir de la main d'une gentille moldu toutes sortes de friandises dont ils se régaleront une fois de retour au manoir. Et quoi de plus fantastique que de voir ces sombres fidèles s'amuser avec des enfants, leur donner avec amour leur friandises. Certains s'attachent tellement aux enfant qu'ils ne veulent plus les lâcher et souhaitent seulement leurs faire un câlin. Il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée il y a de cela une semaine.

Les mangemorts quand à eux n'avaient vraiment pas la même opinion sur cette fête. Ils ne cherchaient pas à faire des câlins mais plutôt étrangler ces mômes. Et le plus important ILS – NE – S'AMUSAIENT – PAS !

La soirée passa trèèèès lentement. Le Lord s'amusait, ses mangemorts un peu moins. Ayant pitié d'eux il les fit transplaner et une phrase s'inscrivit dans l'air entourée d'un serpent :

_« Le Lord a été heureux de passer Halloween avec vous. Happy Halloween ! »_

De retour au manoir le Lord observa tout ses mangemorts s'écrouler dans un parfait ensemble et pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il alla ensuite vers ses gentils bébés-mangemorts c'est à dire Malfoy, Nott, les Lestranges et Dolohov. Ce dernier avait l'air d'agoniser car une vieille dame l'avait obligé à manger du caramel. Il détestait le caramel ! Après cette observation Voldemort quitta la pièce les laissant comme des poireaux car il ne les avait pas congédié. Ils allaient passé une fin de nuit excelente.

Le lendemain un article moldu paru il disait ceci :

_« Hier, le 31 octobre 2011, était un jour étrange. Des hommes habillés de noirs ont investi les rues. Ils étaient une centaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la nuit a été calme. Ils ont donnés des friandises toute la nuit. Au petit matin ils avaient disparus comme ils étaient apparus. _

_Au réveil tout ceux ayant mangé des bonbons souffraient d'un étrange mal. Certains avaient vieilli et d'autre rajeuni. Le cas le plus flagrant de vieillissement est un enfant âgé de 8 ans et qui dorénavant a une apparence de 80 ans. D'autre encore sont atteint de maladies autrefois disparues._

_Plus de détails demain dans l'édition spéciale « l'étrange Halloween de Londres »_

_Votre dévouée Selena Archange. »_

Les mangemorts intrigués arrivèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils sentirent leur marque s'éveiller. Ils voulaient des explications et ils allaient les avoir.

« Mes très chers mangemorts vous avez tous lu la presse moldu ce matin je l'espère car on y relate nos méfaits. Oui, oui, nos méfaits. Vous croyiez vraiment que je m'abaisserais à offrir des bonbons tous simples à des moldus. Non, évidemment. Ces bonbons étaient ensorcelés, certains pour vieillir ou rajeunir, ou encore faire réapparaître d'anciennes maladies. Mes préférés sont ceux qui ont des sorts s'activant dans 1 ans ou 2. Les personnes les ayant pris seront atteint de crises d'angoisse et auront des petites envies de meurtre. Rien de bien méchant de ma part évidemment.

Pourquoi cette mascarade me demanderez vous ? Et bien car je suis EXTRÊMEMENT déçu de vos dernière missions. Surtout vous les « petits ». Pour information, mon sortilège ne peut être inversé mais il vous reste une solution. Les bonbons de vieillissement. Vous devrez en manger le double de l'âge que vous avez perdu. Ce sont soit des caramels ou des réglisses, demandez les à Severus.

Tachez de ne plus me décevoir ! Je pourrais avoir de nouvelles idées pour Noël... »

Sur ces derniers mots Voldemort partit suivi de Severus. Ce dernier comptait faire courir un peu les « petits ». Ils allaient regretter les heures passées à la confection des stupides friandises à cause de leurs missions ratées. Il détestait les fêtes moldu mais, organisées par Voldemort elles pourraient avoir un certain panache.

Les mangemorts étaient atterrés, ils s'étaient fait avoir. Et pourquoi Severus souriait-il ?

* * *

><p><em>*Sur l'air de la chanson « Soyez prête » dans le roi lion avec des paroles à la sauce sorcière.<em>

Alors ? Bien, pas bien. J'aimerais avoir votre avis car j'ai deux grands projets. Des remarques pour m'améliorer ? Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. Alors... Reviews, please ?

Si il y des reviews anonymes et que vous voulez que je réponde, essayez de me laisser un moyen de contact. Merci.

Tsuh...


	2. PETITION

**Merci de LIRE !**

**.**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_sakura-okasan_

_Tsuh_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
